Forgetting You
by ProudToBeAFangirl
Summary: Alternate Ending To COHF: What if it was Clary and not Simon who forget their memories? How would Jace deal with it? Will Clary ever be the same again?
1. They Watched It Begin Again

Forgetting You

 **A/N:**

 **Hello anyone who is reading this! This is my first fanfiction to be published to this website, so I'm very excited! Any feedback is welcome and if you have time please review! You would make my day** **!**

 **Disclaimer: The amazingly talented author Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments Series!**

 **Ok, A/N finished…on with the story!**

 **(The story starts Page 557, COHF)**

" _There is everything you want," Asmodeus said, as the gateway flickered and went dark. "And in return I shall take the Daylighter's immortality, and along with it, his memories of the Shadow World – all his memories of you, all he has learned of all he has been. That is my desire."_

Clary jolted, as if realising what this deal really meant. All Simon's memories of her and their sacred friendship would be gone. And Izzy – god, Izzy. Izzy had grown to become one of her closest and only friends after she entered the Shadow world, and for Clary to see Izzy heartbroken would be devastating.

She wouldn't stand for this. After all, she had been the one who had brought Simon into this world. He had been through so much. Clary knew that if she really valued her best friend, she wouldn't put him through this. Looking back, Clary had always turned to Simon when she needed him. He was her closest confidant. Anyway, now would be the perfect opportunity to repay Simon. Taking a deep breath, Clary stepped forward.

"No! This can't happen! You can't just take away Simon, like he's a worthless object that you can dispose of!" Clary jabbed a finger toward Asmodeus, who simply laughed.

"Oh, but darling…to us immortals, he is." Asmodeus laughed and then stopped short, as if realising some thing.

"You wouldn't happen to have another deal you could offer me, would you? I mean, sure, this guy's memories are pretty filling…but these days I've been looking for something a little more … substantial, I suppose you could say. I know of a few people in this room who could offer that…" Asmodeus looked around the room, with a glint in his eye. He stared, long and hard at Clary.

Everyone remained silent. Clary's face was a mix of troubled emotions, and for once, Jace couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. Magnus looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. This was, after all, his father they were dealing with. The two Lightwood siblings shared a glance, Isabelle seeming to be on the verge of tears.

Alec fidgeted and looked towards his shoes. Although he and Simon weren't especially close, he didn't want to imagine what a heart broken Isabelle would be like. It was rather ironic, how Simon had such an effect on Isabelle. She was usually able to crush most egotistical guys under her 7 inch heels without a second thought, but along comes a geeky, comic loving, mundane-turned Daylighter, and Isabelle loses control.

Asmodeus snapped his fingers, separating everyone from their thoughts.

"I haven't got all day, you know. I really would like an answer soon" Magnus scoffed at this remark.

"Please. You know as well as I do that you've got all eternity to wait. We, however do not. So could you please be a little patient for once in your life?" Alec gripped his hold on Magnus's wrist, as if telling him not to lose his temper.

"Ok, that's it! I can't wait any longer. I'll go." Clary's outburst shocked everyone. Jace was the first to react.

"By the Angel, Clary, no! What are you thinking? Of course, we're not going ot let you go! I-We would never be able to deal with something like that! Just, don't think about it Clary, you're stressing me out!" Jace dropped his head into his hands.

"Jace is right, Clary. None of us would never be able to bring ourselves to willingly let you go! I'm wasting everyone's time… I need to go. There's no other option, really. Good-" Clary cut Simon off.

"Don't even think about saying that! You know what- you said none of you would willing let me go … so I guess you guys will have to do unwillingly… Asmodeus?"

"Thank you! I was getting bored of all the drama. Ok, here goes … brace yourself everyone!" Asmodeus gave a wicked grin. He gripped Clary's wrist. Jace stared, shocked out of his mind. Simon cried out, and everyone else looked on horridly. There was no turning back. This was it.

A sudden mist drifted into the room, clouding everyone's vision. Clary willed herself not to have second thoughts – she braced herself. Her heart seemed to be jumping out her chest. She willed herself to be still. Jace was still crying her name, his voice becoming hoarse. Simon was doing the same.

Then, something floated up and out of her body. What was it? Could it be … yes, it was…her memories. They floated up like a cinema reel. She saw everything, from the time she met Simon, to the life changing moment in Pandemonium…then the memories came faster and more vividly. There was Jocelyn, lying in a coma, Valentine dying, Sebastian turning Shadowhunters into Endarkened.

Then nothing. Just white fog drifting through her mind. Clary reached and tried to almost _grab_ at a memory with her mind, but to no avail. Each memory floating by became slippery and blurry. In desperation, Clary thought of a name. Any name. Nothing came. Again and again, she thought. All she received were the meaningless cutoffs of memories. Blond hair, a heavy sword, a whip shaped like a snake.

Eventually, Clary stopped trying. She let herself float into this new, unfamiliar _oblivion_.

Before she knew it, she had forgotten.

 **DUNDUNDUUUUUN.**

 **Sorry, that was a bit of a cliffhanger! Haha!** **evil smile** **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new fanfic and I promise the other chapters won'**

❊so review, follow, fave, whatever! See you at the next chapter! ❊

 **ProudToBeAFangirl**


	2. Missing Her Was Dark Grey All Alone

Forgetting You

CHAPTER 2

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm really happy that some of you guys followed and reviewed!** **Thanks!**

 **A lot of you were also when I would update…I think every Friday and Sunday because school (ew), BUT if I get more reviews/faves/follows I will probably update more! Which is why there is an extra update today!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments!**

 **Oh and in case you get confused: this chapter is set one month after the events of the previous chapter**

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY**

month later:

They were talking in hushed voices again. _They_ being Maryse and Robert. Ever since the tragic events of the last month, things had changed drastically for Jace Lightwood. He often found himself skipping meals, losing sleep and not concentrating in training. Naturally, everyone was worried for him, but honestly, Jace thought they should be more worried for Clary.

Just saying, or even hearing, her name made Jace tense up. Jace had always hidden his feelings. The only person who could read his face was Alec, his parabatai. But these days, Alec wasn't the only person who knew Jace was torn up inside. His ego had reduced dramatically and his trademark smirk was almost never seen. So, you could come to the conclusion that _the_ Jace Lightwood, was indeed depressed.

Which brings us back to the matter of Maryse and Robert. Even though they weren't together anymore, they both cared deeply for Jace as though he were their own son. This was why they often met and talked about what to do with him. No one had ever guessed just how much Jace loved and was affected by Clary, but now, everyone realized. His love was impenetrable. It was everlasting. It was as deep as the ocean, and deeper.

It wasn't just Jace affected by what was now a taboo subject, and only referred to as ' _the incident'_. Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Magnus and even Alec were both devastated. For Jocelyn, it was liking losing a child for the third time. Today Jocelyn was also with Maryse and Robert. She didn't usually come out of her apartment these days, and she even put her marriage to Luke on hold. Jace couldn't even look at Jocelyn these days. She reminded him too much of Clary. Her vibrant red hair, green eyes and beautiful smile…although the latter was rarely seen on Jocelyn nowadays.

Jocelyn was at the Institute today to discuss the matter of sending Jace to a 'mundane shrink'. Jace had been eavesdropping for the past half an hour and now knew enough about these 'shrinks', to be repulsed by the idea. How could a _mundane_ of all people, cure Jace from heartbreak? Robert clearly agreed with Jace on this.

"Look, Maryse – I know these are rough times for Jocelyn and Jace alike, but I somehow doubt a mundane could 'fix' Jace! What he needs is a good old wake up call! The boy's becoming soft in the head and heart ever since he met that Clary girl, I tell you!"

"Robert! Jocelyn is standing right here! And anyway, if you ask me, Clary really knocked some sense into Jace and his ego!" Maryse chastised Robert and was about to laugh, before realising the seriousness of the situation and straightened up, covering her laugh with an awkward cough.

"No, no, it's completely alright to have an opinion. However, I honestly believe seeing a psychologist could help Jace. We don't have to tell the mundane the real story…we could just substitute a few facts for lies. I mean, it's not against the law or anything! We could just tell them that Clary, oh, I don't know, was affected by amnesia? Anyway, that isn't the point! What I'm trying to say here is that seeing the situation from a different, non-shadowhunter, point of view could change Jace." Jocelyn said.

Maryse pursed her lips and considered Jocelyn's unusual proposition. Robert tried to hide his look of disregard for the topic but failed. Jocelyn didn't mind anyway. She had never really liked Robert, especially after what he did to Maryse (her now good friend) and the remaining Lightwood children.

Jocelyn turned to Maryse with a pleading in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Maryse beat her to it.

"Ok, we can do a trial session, I suppose. Honestly, I really am not keen on this whole mingling with mundanes thing, but if you insist that it will help Jace, I guess anything will do! I doubt that Jace will be on board with this whole idea though –" Maryse was abruptly and rudely cut off by an outraged Jace, who burst through the large oak wood doors.

"By the Angel, of course I'm not! If seeing an iron sister _and_ a silent brother didn't work, I don't see how some stuck up mundane with a piece of paper saying that they are qualified to 'fix' people will work! No one understands! No one knows what it's like to lose a piece of yourself, of your life! Ever since that fateful night at Pandemonium, my life has solely revolved around Clary, and all the adventures and trials and heartbreak that came with it! Seeing a goddamn _mundane_ certainly won't change ANYTHING now! And go to hell, Robert, no one in this room wants you here. Haven't you caused enough pain already?" Jace abruptly turned on his heel after his passionate impromptu speech, the sunlight catching the blonde of his hair as he turned away from the shocked trio of adults, one of whom had visibly flinched at Jace's outburst.

Maryse put her head in her hands. "By the Angel, what will we do with him?" Jocelyn patted her comfortingly, while Robert looked away awkwardly before taking his leave. He was never really welcome here in the first place.

"Jace! You can't just go around shouting insults at people every time they suggest something to help with this whole Clary situation!" Isabelle exasperatedly greeted Jace at the front doors of the Lightwood manor. As soon as he had walked up the gravel driveway with a stormy look on his face, hands deep inside his trouser pockets, Isabelle knew _exactly_ what had happened. After all, it wasn't the first time this had occurred.

"Just let me in, Isabelle. I want to talk to Alec." Jace rudely shoved past his sibling and headed straight up stairs to see Alec.

Jace didn't even bother knocking before entering Alec's room. He walked straight in a plopped down onto the neatly made bed. Alec turned around and saw the expression on Jace's face and groaned. Jace rolled his eyes internally.

What was it with these Lightwood children and being able to tell what he was feeling? Clearly, he had been spending too much time with them, he thought.

"What happened this time, Jace?" Alec shifted his gaze away from his book and snapped it shut, making sure to give Jace his full attention.

"Alec, you won't believe it! Jocelyn and Maryse want me to see a MUNDANE to 'fix' me! Why do people keep seeing me as a problem that needs to be fixed, Alec?"

"Because you are a problem. Jace, I know I've said this before but- " Jace looked up from studying his shoes, expecting some profound advice.

"You're a wreck." Alec finished calmly. Jace groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Thanks, Alec, that really helped!" Alec sighed. When Sarcastic Jace came out, you just knew he was in a bad mood.

"Jace. The honest truth is that Clary is not coming back, unless by some crazy miracle. Magnus, Ragnor Fell, Tessa Fray and all these other powerful warlocks have searched for spells to bring Clary's memories back, but to no avail. In conclusion, Jace, you need to get over Clary." Jace stared at Alec with wide eyes, as if realising the situation for the first time.

"Do you think I haven't tried to get over her? Do you think I haven't wondered why a midget sized, impulsive, red head has affected me so much? Before Clary, girls were nothing to me! I was the epitome of player! I can never get over Clary, Alec, never! There will never be another girl like her!" Jace looked away and avoided Alec's careful gaze.

"That's what you need to come to terms with Jace. That there will never be another Clary. You need to move on, and it happens to be that I know perfect thing to help you do that!" Alec grinned and ushered Jace out of his room. He led Jace to the basement, where the Lightwood's kept all their hunting gear and weapons. Jace had been into the Lightwood's basement many times, enough to know where everything was kept. Jace walked over to where Alec stood. He recognized the gear Alec was holding up. It was from the night he, Isabelle and Alec and gone to the club Pandemonium. It was when he had first met Clary.

"Why are you showing me this?" Jace asked.

"This is my plan Jace. We are going demon hunting…at Pandemonium."

This was how Jace found himself drawing glamour runes onto the Lightwood siblings in a dark alleyway just outside the Lightwood home. Isabelle could hardly keep still and kept shifting with excitement.

"Gosh, it's been so long since we've been demon hunting! I'm so excited! Although, I'm not really happy it has to be at Pandemonium…" Isabelle grumbled at the last part, while Alec reassured her that it was for the best.

When Isabelle had heard Alec and Jace wanted to go demon hunting she had jumped for joy. When she heard it was at Pandemonium, her excitement almost instantly disappeared, like a deflating balloon. Just like Jace, she too had been close to Clary and although they hadn't hit it off from the very start, eventually the two girls from completely different worlds found themselves becoming good friends. After all, one needed a girl to talk to from time to time. Boys just didn't understand some things!

Alec, however, was determined that this plan would work. He was sick of seeing Jace moping around everywhere and not acting like his usual self. It also hurt Alec to see Jace going through such a rough time. Jace had been there for Alec when he and Magnus were going through a rough patch, so it was only right for Alec to be there for Jace now.

"You know Alec, we really don't have to do this." Jace pulled at thread on his jeans.

"We do have to do this. Trust me when I say it's for the best, Jace. When have you ever doubted my decisions anyway?" Alec firmly pushed Jace into the cab they had hired Isabelle followed suit. The trio sat in a comfortable silence for the 15 minute ride to Pandemonium.

Once they had arrived, the three looked at each other nervously. Jace and Isabelle got out while Alec paid, and soon enough, they were entering a place full of memories.

The club was full of teens desperately trying to act cool, shady people doing deals in corners and the odd drunk person making out on the dance floor. Jace shoved his way through the crowds, Isabelle and Alec in tow.

"Where exactly are these drinks?" Jace shouted over the heavy metal music to his companions. Before they had left the house, they had decided that drinks would be the code name for demons.

"There are none, Jace." Alec calmly replied. Jace turned around with disbelieving eyes.

"What do you mean, there are none? I thought we came here to hunt-" Jace broke off midsentence as he realized that Alec had simply wanted Jace to come to the club. Alec obviously knew that Jace would never go somewhere like Pandemonium without a reason, especially with the memories that were associated with the place. Isabelle didn't look too shocked and simply shrugged her shoulders and reapplied her statement black lipstick.

"Whatever. I'm going to find some actual drinks guys…see you later!" Isabelle walked away, swaying her hips, causing every male within her vicinity to stare at her.

Jace walked after her, leaving Alec in the middle of the club. Jace was definitely not happy with Alec right now, and the only thing he wanted to do was to get wasted.

As if reading Jace's mind, Alec called after his parabatai. "Don't get wasted!" He shouted and switched on his phone to text Magnus.

Jace simply sighed and rolled his eyes in answer to Alec's parent like concerns and walked over with Isabelle to the bar.

The bartender didn't even ask for ID's, he was probably too used to seeing teenagers with fake ID's anyway. Jace ordered shot after shot, before Isabelle forcibly removed him from the bar side. Jace immediately stumbled drunkenly away.

"Gerrr off!" Jace slurred at Isabelle, who sighed and put her arms around his body to support him. She steered Jace towards the bathrooms (she had a feeling he would vomit soon). Then, she saw a familiar flash of curly red hair. Her heart skipped a beat. The head turned. Isabelle saw green eyes, freckles and a smile that could mistake this girl for no other. It was Clary. Isabelle froze, too shocked to move or say anything.

"Jace. Whatever you do, do NOT turn around!" Isabelle gripped Jace harder on the shoulders, as if it keep him in place. It was a futile attempt. Even in his drunken state, Jace managed to wrench Isabelle's hand off his shoulders and turned around. His mind processed three things.

It was Clary.

She was with a boy. (A handsome one too)

They were kissing.

 **AWWW! I feel so sorry for Jace! And who is Clary's mystery guy? Next chapter I'll have more of Clary's new life and how Simon's life is. Don't forget that the more you review/follow/favourite the more I update** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love any feedback! Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions for**

 **Clary's boyfriend's name that would be awesome (I was thinking Xavier, but I'm not sure)** **You could be PM/review me with a name and I might use it! Anyway, Bye**

❊so review, follow, fave, whatever! See you at the next chapter! ❊

 **ProudToBeAFangirl**


End file.
